


Damn Voice Actors

by CraigAnthony



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigAnthony/pseuds/CraigAnthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night movie nights are a tradition for Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay, and much to Gavin’s dismay, his boyfriend and girlfriend seem to love torturing him with horror movies. It didn’t make anything better that the two were practically professional imitators. Working as part-time voice actors really gives them an advantage when they want to scare Gavin, and sometimes Gavin really regretted agreeing to date them and watch movies every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Voice Actors

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at http://parseltongueme.tumblr.com/

Gavin hated having movie night at Michael and Lindsay's apartment. He liked their movie dates just fine, but it was always better when they all piled into the living room of his own house. It wasn't that Gavin felt like an awkward third wheel or anything, although he did leave early the first few times they had a movie night. No, they had solved that issue months ago when the two offered Gavin his own spot in their relationship. Movie nights had just been, for Lindsay and Michael, a way to test what a relationship between the three of them would feel like.

These Friday night movie dates were actually the highlight of their weeks. They were always happy when they could get some time alone together, but what Gavin really hated was how Michael or Lindsay always had the horror movies section of Netflix open before Gavin even got to the apartment. And because they outnumbered Gavin, they almost always got to pick what movie they watched that night. They always overpowered Gavin's vote, much to his annoyance.

Michael and Lindsay really enjoyed horror movies for whatever reason, and forcing Gavin to watch them made the whole experience even better for them. The multiple Team Nice Dynamite Let's Plays that Michael and Gavin had done together in scary games like Slender and Amnesia proved that Gavin was a huge baby when it came to scary things. He never failed to scream at the shitty jump scares, causing Michael to laugh even though he had also jumped.

Lindsay was the only one to not fall for the jump scares a majority of the time. Instead, she would try to make it even worse for Gavin and Michael. It didn't help the two boys that Lindsay had seen most of the movies before and knew when the best scares were. She could easily get away with telling her boyfriends that a jump scare wouldn’t happen for a while, and they would always relax, trusting that she wasn’t lying. Half the time she actually was telling the truth anyway.

Despite Gavin enjoying the quality time he got to have with his boyfriend and girlfriend, he sometimes just couldn’t handle the movies they watched. He didn’t know why, but each one had to have at least one excessively creepy looking character with even odder mannerisms. Gavin hated those characters with a passion. Michael and Lindsay, however, loved them for whatever reason, probably because the characters could scare Gavin so easily.

They usually had a damn creepy voice or a few lines that really stuck out in addition to everything else creepy about them. Lindsay and Michael always latched on to these characters because of their voices, claiming that the voice instead of the actual characters or the plot was the best part of the entire movie. In hindsight, Gavin really should have known that the two would start imitating the voices just to mess with him even more.

He had already known how fond of imitations Michael was, and Lindsay was an actress, for God's sake! But it still scared Gavin how, every single time the movie lacked dialogue and emphasized the music in order to build suspense, Lindsay or Michael would start imitating a character that they had grown attached to. Gavin could never decide if it was creepier for Lindsay, who usually sat between Michael and himself, to whisper or hum directly into his ear or to hear Michael from seemingly across the room cackling or modifying lines to somehow be even scarier. Either way, really, they loved to torture Gavin like that.

At least he had had a nice two week break from horror movies, one from being away in England and the other because they let Gavin pick to make up for the missed date. Of course it didn’t last, though. Lindsay had picked out some cabin-in-the-woods, cliché looking horror film for tonight’s movie. Gavin tried to go into it with an open mind, thinking maybe this time the movie will be so stereotypical that it's not even scary.

That thought was squashed almost immediately when the main group of people met two—two!—creepy kinds who looked like they had to be just teenagers while traveling to some house in the woods to film to video. He saw Michael and Lindsay exchange a quick look and knew that it would be a long night for him. He probably wouldn't even be able to sleep when he got back to his own home.

It came as absolutely no surprise when Michael latched on to the creepy boy character, Lindsay claiming the kind of cute but still creepy redheaded girl, who was apparently the creepy boy’s sister. Gavin had actually liked the girl at first, but when Lindsay laid her claim, he knew something weird must be up with her. That much was obvious from the very start simply because of her relationship with the boy, but she had just seemed so innocent. Her creepiness level steadily increased through the movie, and Lindsay was practically buzzing in her seat with excitement over something that Gavin had no clue about.

Gavin found out exactly why Lindsay seemed so excited by the time the climax of the movie came around. He still felt kind of sympathetic towards the redheaded girl, especially since she seemed so vulnerable and innocent while her brother caused chaos and destruction. The brother basically showed how bat-shit crazy he was and started torturing the group of people they had met, the girl hiding from him with the group and humming to herself to try to calm down.

Lindsay immediately mimicked the humming. The hum itself was creepy enough on its own, but Lindsay managed to make it ten times worse. She would lean in and hum ever so softly into Gavin’s ear, sending chills down his spine. She wouldn't stop either, perfectly imitating the girl's hum seemingly whenever she felt like it. Gavin was on edge for the rest of the movie, relieved when it finally came to a close, and he didn’t even care about the stupid twist at the end.

Michael and Lindsay slowly stopped mimicking the brother and sister characters as the credits rolled, and then they just cuddled Gavin to make him feel better instead. They soothed him with soft kisses and enough teasing to last him through the weekend. It was no different from usual, and Gavin let his guard down when the movie was finally turned off and shitty television shows replaced it. He stayed at the apartment for almost an hour longer before calling Geoff to drive him home. The three said their goodbyes, and Gavin left, determined to forget as much about the movie as he could.

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Gavin had successfully pushed the plot and memories of the movie to the back of his mind. He had let his guard down, not thinking either Michael or Lindsay would try to torture him any after they had gotten their fill in the Friday before. They usually never continued their imitations after they turned off the movie, so of course Gavin's guard was down. Michael could tell, too, and he told Lindsay about it later on their lunch date, which Gavin had opted out of in favor of editing.

They had talked before about messing with Gavin outside of movie nights, but they didn’t have anything really good to mess with him with. Until now that is. Gavin really hadn’t liked that movie, even if it was pretty cliché and not that great or scary to begin with. He had fallen for the innocent act the girl had put up, and that was his first mistake. So Michael and Lindsay were going to use his hatred of the movie to their advantage.

Together they came up with a plan of attack to mess with Gavin for the rest of the day. The movie they had forced Gavin to watch on Friday was one of their favorites, so they had no problem extending the torture. The brother and sister characters were too fun to give up so soon. They decided to use the humming as their main torture method after discussing how much Gavin hated when Lindsay mimicked it during the movie.

Michael would start by testing the waters and gauging Gavin's reaction, humming the tune just a little differently from the original song the redhead hums. Eventually, Lindsay would correct Michael, and if all went as planned then Gavin would probably whine and complain for a few minutes before deciding to just ignore Michael and Lindsay for the rest of the day. They could always make it up to him later with a blowjob or something.

Satisfied with their plan, Lindsay and Michael headed back to the Rooster Teeth office, the two going their separate ways when they reached the Achievement Hunter door. Gavin must have gone to the bathroom or kitchen just before Michael got back, so Michael got to work on editing some video. He figured it would be better to wait until a while after lunch to put the plan into motion anyway. Gavin would be suspicious if Michael started being weird right after having lunch with Lindsay.

Those two were always up to something it seemed. They had to have some plan up their sleeves at all times, and usually Gavin was part of the plan instead of being the victim. Every once in a while, the two would team up against their boyfriend, but Gavin would get his revenge somehow, even if it took an embarrassingly long time.

Gavin came back into the Achievement Hunter office with Geoff, the two of them laughing about some idea for a video they had come up with. Gavin sat back down at his desk and greeted Michael while Geoff, without any actual effort, convinced Jack to set up for a new Let's Play they needed to film. He let Jack do all the work while he sat at his own desk and wrote down the idea he and Gavin had talked about. Michael saved his progress on his edit and closed out of the program, and Jack was nearly done setting up when Ray and Ryan finally walked in, taking their respective seats.

Geoff told the guys what game to put in, and they all started recording and synced. He then tried to brief them on what exactly they were supposed to do in this video, partially for their sake but mostly for the audience, but the other five Achievement Hunters were hardly paying any attention to him, already fucking around with each other in the game. He eventually got their attention for long enough to tell them what to do then let them have their chaos again.

And they did indeed have their chaos. They were just supposed to be filming a simple mission that Geoff and Ryan had come up with in Grand Theft Auto, but they somehow managed to mess up every time in true Achievement Hunter fashion. It wouldn't be a good video if they all did everything perfectly, Gavin reasoned, and the rest of the guys agreed. It would probably be easier if Gavin wasn't deliberately messing them all up whenever he could, though.

Eventually they decided to actually take the mission semi-seriously, even splitting into teams of three to try to make things easier. Realistically, it wasn't the best idea to agree to let the Lads team up together, but nobody could deny them when they were all so excited by the idea. It had been a long time since Team Lads actually did something productive for once, and they all seemed determined to not make this another failure. Well, they were determined for all of five seconds.

Michael was just looking for a good time to put his and Lindsay's plan into action. It would be weird for him to just start humming while everyone else was yelling, so he had to wait until it was at least a little quieter, preferably at a part that usually would have been cut out. It took a while for things to settle down, and it actually happened when they were all waiting to restart the mission.

So he started humming to himself, turning his chair from side to side so he could subtly gauge Gavin's reaction, but Gavin didn't react much. All he did was raise an eyebrow in Michael's direction. Geoff was the one who eventually asked him what he was humming as they started the mission again.

"Dude, I don't even know," Michael lied. "I woke up with this annoying fucking song stuck in my head. It goes like this," he hummed the slightly messed up tune into the microphone, "but I can't figure out what it's from."

"Man, that sucks dick," Geoff answered.

“Kind of like Gavin,” Jack muttered into his microphone. Ryan was the only one to hear him, and he could barely hold in his laughter at that.

They all seemed to completely believe the lie. It wasn't unusual for any of them to start singing in the middle of a video with no reasonable explanation, so why wouldn't they believe Michael? Exactly, they had no reason to not believe him.

Ray turned to look at Michael. "Have you tried looking it up?"

Michael shook his head and didn't look away from his screen, pretending he was completely focused on their mission. "Nah. I don't even know the name of the song or if there are words and shit. It's probably some shitty song I heard in my childhood or something." He shrugged, and the others let the subject drop as they all got back to work on their mission.

Every once in a while, Michael would hum the tune to himself and look over at Gavin from the corner of his eye. Gavin wouldn't react very much, but Michael could tell it was starting to get under his skin. He looked perplexed, obviously trying to figure out if he knew what Michael kept humming, but he couldn't come up with anything. Maybe he had heard it when he was younger, too. It sure did sound familiar for some reason.

Gavin pushed it to the back of his mind until Lindsay came into the room to film some behind-the-scenes stuff just in case things got interesting again.

"Well, look who finally showed up to do her job," Geoff joked, looking over at Lindsay, who had her phone in hand and recording the guys. "Michael, Gavin, doesn't your girlfriend know when she's supposed to stop dicking around in her little corner and come do something productive?"

Lindsay called Geoff an asshole while Michael just laughed and shrugged. Ray, without taking his attention from his game, said, "For those of you who don't know, Lindsay just walked in."

"Say hi, Lindsay," Gavin encouraged, distracting himself just enough to get himself killed. Luckily, Lindsay had been filming Gavin at the time and got the perfect shot of him tossing his controller onto the ground in frustration at his own attention span.

Michael turned his head to nod at Lindsay, trying to silently tell her that their plan was in action and possibly working. She grinned back at him, getting up close to his face with her camera. If anyone asked, she would say that she just had a feeling Michael was going to do something dumb, which he kind of did.

He glanced over at Gavin, who was now back in the game and trying to get Ray to backtrack all their progress to pick him up. Michael turned his attention back to the game, but said, "Hey, Lindsay, I've got a question. Have you ever heard a song that goes like this?" He then proceeded to hum the mostly correct version of the song from the movie.

Lindsay leaned in close to Michael's microphone when she answered. "Actually I have, but you're humming it wrong. It's like this," she started humming the correct tune, camera pointed in Gavin's direction so she could catch his inevitable reaction.

Really, it’s a good thing Lindsay had had a reason for having her phone out and recording because Gavin’s reaction was perfect. He looked up from his screen, staring at Lindsay and her phone with the least amused expression he could muster, but he still looked slightly creeped out. Lindsay leaned away from the mic and giggled, Michael glancing at Gavin and asking him in a sickly innocent voice what was wrong.

"You mingy little pricks," Gavin muttered, still staring at Michael and Lindsay, who could hardly keep their laughs in. "You planned that didn't you?"

"What did they plan this time, Gavin?" Jack asked, looking over at the lad in confusion.

"They bloody- they forced me to watch this awful movie over the weekend, and now they're humming the bloody song the evil, creepy bird hummed!"

Lindsay and Michael couldn't keep from laughing this time. Jack, Ryan, Geoff, and Ray were all still confused and just decided to ignore the three. Whatever they were talking about probably wouldn't be that interesting to someone who wasn't there and in on whatever the joke was. It was pretty entertaining to see Gavin glare at his boyfriend and girlfriend, though.

He demanded to know why they did it, but they just shrugged and said it was fun to fuck with him. Eventually, even Gavin had to laugh about it after calling the two assholes one more time. They really were assholes, but Gavin thought it just added to the odd relationship that they had. He told them not to do something like that again then decided he would get them back somehow.

How, exactly, he would get them back, he honestly had no idea. There's a reason Michael and Lindsay are so good at messing with him and why he just pours lava on everything. At least they agreed to let him pick what movies they watch the next few times they have movie night.

They all knew they would end up at horror movies again sooner or later, though. Gavin secretly enjoyed the torture he was put through when watching scary movies, and Michael and Lindsay outwardly enjoyed torturing him. The after movie cuddles, and sometimes sex, made everything so much better. Even when they fucked with Gavin outside of movie night, he couldn’t stay mad at them for long. He loved them too much to stay mad at them.


End file.
